User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Ten
Chapter nine, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Nine Chapter Ten Over the next three months, the lives and futures of Maya Matlin, Zoe Rivas, Frankie Hollingsworth and Shay Powers were looking brighter each day. Each girl was accepted into a presigious university, they had faithful boyfriends by their side, they had each other and they had all the confidence to take on the world. Considering how happy the last few months have been for the girls, they carried themselves with a combination of pride, class, sass and self-assurance. They remained humble and thankful for all that they were blessed with but everywhere they went and everyone they encountered could feel the positive energy of this queenly quartet. Heads held high, the glow in their faces reflected the joy in their hearts. No one, however, fed off of the girls' delight and oomph more than the young men that played a major role in all of it. Frankie and Winston, the longest lived couple of the circle, have long passed their first anniversary as a romantic item. It was almost as if the two of them were already married considering that they've known each other since the innocent age of five and knew each other inside and out. Winston has long ago established his place in the Hollingsworth family; therefore, when the day comes that he'd announce his enternal commitment to the only daughter of this affluential family, their blessing was guaranteed. This was the couple that was just right for each other in every way possible. Shay and Tiny each brought excitement, affection and happiness to each other's lives. Shay was brought up to seek companionship with an educated, well-paid, God-fearing black man who beat the odds by finding a place in the corporate world. However, as much as she tried to fight it at first, her heart just so happened to belong to a high-school drop-out who sold drugs to provide for himself but quickly learned that appearances could be deceiving. In truth, behind the thug exterior, Tiny was every bit of the gentleman, lover, friend and prince that Shay wanted and needed; she wouldn't trade him for the world. Zoe and Zig became the apple of each other's eye rather quickly but it wasn't rushed; it was natural and genuine. They came from two different worlds. One was a diva who was rarely, if ever, taught the word 'No' growing up while one was forced to grow up faster than he should have and become a product of the dark, unforgiving streets. Yet, in spite of all of that, this was the couple that got ''each other; that ''understood ''each other. It was almost as if they have known each other forever and for that reason alone, they craved to be in each other's presence as often as possible. They loved to spend time together, they loved to talk, they loved loved to kiss and even when their bold personalities clashed, they loved to ''fight, ''because making up was inevitable and instant. Lastly, there was Maya and Miles, who surprised their peers as well as themselves, that it took them this long to advance their strong friendship into a committed, monogamous romance. If something was too good to be true; perhaps that was what took them so long. Their chemistry and their devotion as well as being so mentally, emotionally and spiritually in sync with one another other was something too powerful for most pairs to compete with. They protected each other and pledged their hearts to one another. These two young lovebirds were blessed to have found their soulmates sooner than many. Each of the four pairings had a unique dynamic but they also had their similarities. For one thing, they always had fun together and that fun consisted of many conversations, dates and shopping trips. Nothing in the world pleased the boys better than making the girls they loved happy. Whatever Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe desired, without fail, Miles, Winston, Tiny and Zig, respectively, always made sure that they had all of it and more. While it was undeniable that the girls had their men wrapped around their fingers; they, in return, never failed to repay them with sincere appreciation, affection and love. Love! That was the common factor between all couples. At this point, everyone was deeply in love and it was only bound to grow stronger. '''Prom Night June 2016' On the evening of the senior prom, the four girls were all in Maya's bedroom preparing for what they anticipated to be the most beautiful night of their young lives. Having showered earlier, they were all in their bras and panties applying body lotion, powder and various feminine care products to their skin. The underwear each girl wore was nothing typical or casual; for a very special occasion that they've discussed for weeks, they wore lingerie. The low-rise, lace panties they picked out for the night matched the color of their respective prom dresses. While the other girls were massaging lotion onto each other's backs, Zoe stood in front of the mirror half-naked, smiling and admiring herself. This time, it wasn't out of conceit; she was simply the happiest she's ever been in her life and every time her reflection smiled back at her, she felt chills as she thought of the boy who did everything he could to successfully make her feel this way. FRANKIE: Uhh, Zoe? ZOE:(turns around) Huh? SHAY:(smirks) Look bitch, we get it. You're cute. But we're about to put our dresses on and do our make-up. So, wake up and let's get busy. We don't have a lot of time. ZOE:(smiles with sass) You're always trying to embarass someone. SHAY: Pot meet kettle... ZOE: Really, bitch? I was nice enough not to bring up the fact that we all heard you're God-awful singing in the shower, replacing Tiny's name with the word 'baby' in whatever song you were half-assed singing. SHAY:(blushes and covers her face) Oh my God.... MAYA: Both of you need to lay off of each other. There's nothing wrong....(thinks of Miles)...with being in love. FRANKIE:(sighs and thinks of Winston) So true... ZOE: Nothing wrong with getting some dick either! I want to fuck the shit out of Zig tonight. (fans herself) Not gonna lie... A small voice from the other side of the door uttered "Hey! T.M.I." MAYA:(groans) Oh, Julian! Maya quickly opened the door slightly and stood behind it to hide her half-naked frame; she saw her younger brother standing in the hallway. JULIAN: I'm not eavesdropping! I swear. I was just coming from downstairs when I heard--" MAYA:(stops him) You. Didn't. Hear. Anything. Got it? JULIAN:(respectfully) Got it. Sorry. MAYA:(smiles) It's okay. Now, go away, please. Thank you. Love you. Chuckling silenty and shaking her head, Maya shut the door and rejoined her friends near her bed. FRANKIE: Guys, that could have been her parents. ''We better keep our voices down for the rest of this convo... MAYA:(places a hand over her chest) Oh my God. Agreed. SHAY: We? That was Zoe's loud ass. ZOE:(rolling her eyes) Shut up. MAYA: Girls, ''enough. Sit down, you two. Shay and Zoe took a seat beside Maya and Frankie at the foot of the bed. To be cautious, they were all sure to keep their voices at a very low volume; just above an actual whisper. FRANKIE: So...Zoe? ZOE: What? FRANKIE: I assume you were serious about what you said? Zoe was confused for a split second but when she looked into Frankie's face, she realized exactly what she was referring to. ZOE: Oh that? Um, yeah, I mean I want to. I know Zig wants to. He says whenever I'm ready. No pressure. SHAY: Well yeah, all of us had that same talk with our boyfriends and we're on the same page... MAYA: And the four of us ''talked a little about it a few weeks ago with each other. We just didn't decide on a date. FRANKIE: And you technically didn't answer the question, Zoe. You didn't say yes or no; you just said you want to... ZOE: That means 'yes'. FRANKIE: To lose....our virginities, on prom night would be perfect. ''Cliche, ''sure. But perfect. ZOE: So, are you guys ready? Are we hitting that hotel like we discussed before? Is tonight ''the night? FRANKIE:(smiles and shrugs) I would say so. Hell, I'm surprised Winston and I haven't ''done this yet. I'm not saying that I'm not nervous because I am but....I really think I'm ready to do this. SHAY:(nods) Same. It sounds scary but ''beautiful ''and exciting all at once. So yeah...I'm ready. FRANKIE: So Maya, it's all on you now. Remember our pact? We're a team. It's all of us or none of us. We do everything together. No pressure either way though. Shay and Zoe nodded in agreement with Frankie. The tension in the air was so thick as all they all stared anxiously in Maya's direction, waiting for the final answer. With a sudden bright smile across her face, Maya responded by extending her fist. MAYA: All four one.... SHAY, ZOE and FRANKIE:(putting their fists together) One four all! MAYA: So, this is it, girls, I'm ready too. Like you guys, I have no idea what to expect, how it's going to feel, how soon or late it's going to be over or if it's going....(exhales) ''hurt ''but I don't care. I trust Miles with my ''life. ''I love him. And I know you guys feel the same about yours. SHAY: For sure. No boy is ''entitled to my body but if ever a guy has "earned" him some pussy, our ''men definitely have. They've practically given us the ''world. FRANKIE: And everything ''we ever could have hoped for. ZOE: Since they've been in our lives, we've been oozing happiness all over the place. MAYA: Yeah because they give us such a tender, sweet, pure love that gets us all weak in the knees and consumes our hearts.... FRANKIE, ZOE, SHAY and MAYA:(in unison) ''Whenever we touch! '' Squealing with glee, they all group-hugged each other tightly. ZOE:(breaking away) Okay, bitches. Let's get dressed now. The boys will be here in a half hour or so. Back on track, they all grabbed their gowns and began dressing themselves with adequate speed but care. Downstairs in the living room of the Matlin household, Maya's parents sat around with Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth, Ms. Rivas and Mrs. Powers, whom they invited over to see their daughters off with their dates. Said dates arrived on time and respectfully greeted the adults as they were ushered into the living room to wait for the girls. All of the parents were pleasantly impressed with the charming, well-mannered and well-groomed young men. With the limousine parked outside of the house, Zig, Tiny, Winston and Miles were looking extremely handsome in their tuxedos, shoes and the corsages they brought for their girlfriends. A few minutes later, it felt as if time stopped and the atmosphere was on heavenly clouds, as Zoe, Shay, Frankie and Maya slowly made their way down the stairs in a straight line. Their hair, nails and make-up was done flawlessly to match the color of their dresses. Zoe's was a periwinkle blue, Shay's was a champagne color, Frankie's was a scarlet red and Maya's was an Amaranth pink. They each wore a different color but they all opted for strapless ankle-length ensembles that hugged their bodies and accentuated their figures. The high-heels they were wore equally stunning. Tears and proud smiles came from all of the parents while their dates stared on speechlessly. The girls looked beautiful! The young men couldn't believe their luck. As each girl walked over to hug their respective dates, they were equally amazed at how gorgeous they were looking. Especially in Zig and Tiny's case, since they wore street-clothing almost all of the time, they blew Zoe and Shay away with this different look for this special occasion on this night. While Miles and Winston have been seen dressed up plenty of times for many different occasions, their girls were still delightfully stunned. While each couple hugged each other tightly and joyfully, Miles and Maya made a bold move and kissed lovingly as if no one else was in the room. Maya's father, surprisingly, didn't object. He nodded and silently accepted that his little girl was growing up. It also helped that he had nothing but respect and trust for Miles whereas just about every other young man in the world wasn't worthy of his daughter in his eyes. After posing through dozens of pictures taken by the proud parents, the couples walked hand-in-hand outside to the limousine and happily looked forward to having the time of their lives. '''Senior Prom, At The Fanciest Venue in the City' PRINCIPAL SIMPSON: And congratulations, Degrassi, we have made history! Our prom queen....and ''queen are....Lola Pacini and Grace Cardinal! For the simple fact that Lola and Grace were a popular couple and the amazing fact that prom royalty was none other than a lesbian couple, the first LGBT pairing to accomplish this at Degrassi, everyone in attendance clapped and roared with excitement. Proudly and joyfully, Grace and Lola, both beautiful dressed, held hands as they got on the stage to claim their tiaras. Maya, Shay, Frankie, Miles, Winston, Tiny and Zig were all extremely happy for their friends' achievement. Even Zoe was ecstatic for them. Since the day she learned to speak, practically, being the prom queen was her goal and she was sure she'd be devastated if she wasn't granted that shining moment. However, Zoe couldn't help but feel happy. She looked absolutely beautiful that night, she's been having the time of her life at the prom and most of all, she had the pleasure of Zig by her side whom made her ''feel ''like a queen. To her, that was more than enough. Throughout the night, everyone ate, danced, conversed, laughed and smiled. At different points, the girls had taken their boyfriends aside to confirm their intimate plans for that night after the prom and of course, the boys were absolutely ecstatic. Although Miles and Winston knew little if anything about Tiny or Zig prior to this night, the vibes they got from them were very friendly and welcoming, so the four young men were comfortable in each other's presence; they didn't have to force themselves to get along simply for their respective girlfriends' sake. They treated each other like life-long friends and perhaps after this night, that's exactly what they'd be. Standing around in the mens' restroom, Miles, Winston, Zig and Tiny formed a circle. MILES: Okay, guys, here's the game plan. I've talked this over with Maya. We're all going to the hotel after prom and then we have to leave in taxis, since we won't have any more limousine service after that time. The girls can leave in one and us guys can leave in the other. Their parents...especially Maya's dad and mine...would have a fucking ''cow ''if they knew what was going on. So, my sister's going home with Maya, Shay's going home with Zoe, Winston's coming home with me and (looks at Zig and Tiny) you two live together, so...yeah. ZIG:(nods) Cool. Sounds like a plan. TINY: Yeah. How much was it for these rooms? Or you won't know 'til we get there? Miles pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked up the prices for rooms at the Marriot Hotel. Tiny and Zig nodded as they pulled rolls of bills out of their pockets and began counting it out. MILES: It's okay, guys. (shows them his credit card) I got you. ZIG:(chuckles) I like your generosity, Rich Boy. But Zoe's my lady and she deserves the best to come from me. TINY:(co-signs) Yeah. MILES:(nodded) No problem. I totally get it. Miles knew more than anyone how it important it was as a young man to please the girl that he was in love with; so he accepted Zig and Tiny's cash to cover their share of the expenses on Miles's credit card. Winston counted out his cash and tried to give it to Miles. MILES: Winston, come on. You're different. I've definitely got my sister and best friend covered tonight. WINSTON:(shakes his head) It doesn't matter. I'm the one doing it to her tonight. Tiny and Zig covered their mouths to conceal their laughter as Miles simply cringed. MILES: Eew! Dude, that's my sister. I did not need that mental image. WINSTON:(teasingly) Okay, that didn't sound very romantic. So, let me rephrase. I'm the one who's going to make sweet, slow, steamy, passionate love to your sister on the bed tonight... Tiny and Zig couldn't control it anymore; they laughed out loud. MILES:(shakes his head) You're such a dick. Give me the cash and shut up. Since he was just as happy as everyone else was tonight, Miles gave in and laughed along with everyone else. They all joked around until the bathroom door swung open, startling them as Hunter entered. As a reflex, Zig and Tiny put their fists up in a fighting stance. Hunter merely stared at them with his icy eyes as if they were stupid. MILES: You scared us, Hunter. Like always. (chuckles) Anyways, what's up? TINY: My bad, dawg. We ain't tryin' to fight or nothin'. I'm just from the streets and shit. So, when niggas be creepin' up on me like that I gotta be prepared to throw them hands, nah'm sayin'?" Hunter squinted at Tiny as if he was ready to rip his head off which made everyone nervous. ZIG:(lightly punches Tiny on the arm) Dude, shut up... TINY:(confused) What I do? Miles quickly eased the tension by introducing Zig and Tiny to his brother. Surprisingly, Hunter actually shook their hands but his demeanor remained cold. HUNTER: It's so obvious. I know what you guys were talking about. Everyone tensed up, uncomfortably. MILES: Listen, Hunter, I... HUNTER:(flashes a grin) It's fine. I don't care. In fact, you guys should have told me earlier. WINSTON: Yeah? Why? HUNTER: I keep some really cool shit under my bed. Belts. Chains. Handcuffs. You name it. They all politely declined. MILES: Whoa...no thanks, bro. We're....we're good. Hunter shrugged and then walked off to the closest stall to relieve himself. Later on in the night, as the end of the prom drew close, couples such as Lola and Grace, Hunter and Arlene and many other young lovers embraced each other for a slow dance as Nsync's "This I Promise You" played. When Zig found Zoe, they immediately held each other tightly and swayed to the music. ZOE:(closing her eyes to savor the moment) Mmmm. Just like our first date.... ZIG:(smiles slyly) Ehh, I might have slipped the DJ a few bucks and requested it... Zoe paused for a moment and opened her eyes just to look up into Zig's face, full of love and on the verge of tears brought on by this beautiful thoughtfulness. ZOE: I love you, Zig. ZIG: I love you more. Holding her tighter, Zig gently squeezed his arms around Zoe's body as she rested her head on his chest, right over his beating his heart. Tiny's head moved around in the crowd in search of Shay until he heard her voice; he turned around. SHAY: Over here, baby! TINY: Bring that chocolate over here! SHAY: Uh-uh. I called you first, you bring that chocolate over ''here. Smiling brightly, Tiny approached Shay, kissed her lips and put his arms around her to dance. His hands rested softly on her rear end. TINY:(sensually) I plan to, baby. SHAY:(giggles) You're so nasty! As Winston and Frankie danced slowly together, there were little if any words exchanged. Instead, they just closed their eyes and kissed for a long, quiet period of time. Last but not least, Miles approached Maya when he spotted her. A warm sensation engulfed both of them at the mere sight of each other. MILES: Hey, beautiful. Maya smiled and she felt her heart flutter. As they positioned themselves to dance, they didn't get intimately, crotch-to-crotch close the way the majority of the couples at the prom did. They wanted to stare into each other's eyes as they danced, for it was always their eyes that sent messages to each other and their smiles that highlighted their emotions. MILES: So, we've been going strong these past few months just like I knew we would and I'm so happy, especially because you're happy. MAYA:(nods) I am. Very. MILES: You still never answered me one thing though. MAYA: What's that? MILES: Do you know how much I love you? MAYA: You can tell me but let me tell you first. I love you so much that my faith in you knows no limits even when you can't see it yourself and under no circumstances whatsoever will I ever, ever leave your side. MILES:(touched) You mean that? MAYA: Yes. Sincerely. MILES: Te quiero tanto que todo mi mundo esta' bien, siempre y cuando tu eres a mi lado. Una tercera guerra mundial puede pasar, el planeta puede congelarse y puedo dormir en la naturaleza sin nada. Pero mientras te tengo......tengo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir. '' Maya had no idea what Miles just said to her but it was already the most beautiful thing she's ever heard in her life. Knowing exactly what was on her mind, Miles translated. MILES: That means that I love you so much that my whole world is alright as long as you're next to me. A third world war can break out, the earth can freeze over and I can sleep in the wild with absolutely nothing. But as long as I have you, I have everything I need to make it through. Maya resisted the urge to cry tears of joy and passion; she didn't want to ruin her make-up. As a response to Miles's endearing, soul-shaking words, she threw herself into a very passionate kiss with him. Closing the gap between them and holding each other firmly as they danced slowly, they continued to kiss....eyes closed, deeply, passionately....until the song was over. '''NEXT CHAPTER: Sexy time, to be honest. *Wink* ' Category:Blog posts